Op Nigel
by arissaprincess321
Summary: Will rachel's big not so secret finally be revealed to herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Codename: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**LOADING NEXT MISSION:**

**KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATION: NIGEL**

_6/5/09 Saturday_

_Through communicator_

Numbuh 362: Come in sector v, I repeat come in sector v!

Numbuh 5: yes sir?

Numbuh 362: where's numbuh 1?

Numbuh 5: we thought he was at moonbase, we haven't seen him since last Thursday

Numbuh 362: what? You last saw him 2 days ago?

Numbuh 5: Yes sir, we don't see him in school either, his parents are worried sick!

Numbuh 362: numbuh 5 where was the last place you saw him?

Numbuh 5: well numbuh 5 remembers him sayin' he's gonna talk to Lizzie.

Numbuh 362:Didn't they break up?

Numbuh 5: well yeah, he just kinda wanna make sure she's fine taking it

Numbuh 362: she's fine taking it? Wasn't she the one who ended their relationship?

Numbuh 5: yeah but you know numbuh 1…

Numbuh 362: fair enough, just…wait, why did you think he'd be up here in moonbase?

Numbuh 5: well we kinda presume ya gave him a mission or something so we came up with a bunch of excuses to his parents

Numbuh 362: umm alright just report any information you find immediately, I'll send up search parties, 362 out!

_**-End transmission**_-

Numbuh 3: was that numbuh 362? So did she see numbuh 1?

Numbuh 5: no he ain't there she's also looking for him

Numbuh 4: then where is he?

Numbuh 5: well Einstein that's the problem, none of us know!

Numbuh 2: what did numbuh 362 say?

Numbuh 5: she said she'll send search parties, she also said to report any information we find to her.

Numbuh 2: well then let's go get that information; he said he was goin' to Lizzie, right? Well then let's ask her about it

Numbuh 5: I guess we have nothing better to do anyways

The four nodded

_LIZZIE'S HOUSE_

Lizzie: I don't know where he is! He's probably with that blonde whatever of yours

Numbuh 5: we already asked her, she doesn't know where he is either

Lizzie: well maybe she's lying; she doesn't want anyone to get in her way of Nigel

Numbuh 5: look, just because you don't like numbuh 362, doesn't mean you can accuse her of doing such a thing. She'd never do that. So say whatever you want about her but we won't believe you!

Lizzie: well how do you know she's not?

Numbuh 5: you don't know her; she's as worried as we are for wherever Nigel is or whatever happened to him

Lizzie: proves my point! SHE LOVES HIM! I bet you all know that too, unless you're idiots, you can admit it, I'm not mad at you guys; you didn't still my nigie from me! She knows what she wants and won't admit it she's a coward

Numbuh 3: but Lizzie you broke up with him

Lizzie: because I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THE REASON WHY NIGIE HAS NO TIME FOR ME IS COZ. THAT BLONDE BOYFRIEND STEALER KEPT PULLING HIM AWAY FROM ME! I WONT LET HER JUST DO THAT! SOMEONES GOTTA PAY!

Lizzie runs towards hoagie and grabbed him and fled the house, the gang was right at her heel but as they saw Lizzie heading for the treehouse to a C.O.O.L. B.U.S. they had nothing to do

Numbuh 3: where's she going?

Numbuh 5: numbuh 5 thinks she knows where that girls going, we need someone to fly us to moonbase

Numbuh 3: how about Cree she'd know how?

Numbuh 5 flinched at the name

Numbuh 4: how about the little twerp Harvey, he'd gotta know how

Numbuh 5: I guess, he'll help coz. I gotta feeling he's sister's in danger

_MCKENZIE HOUSEHOLD_

Harvey/363: (abnouciously) what are you doing here and where's your leader?

Abby: we don't know he's been missing for 2 days

A smile climbed on Harvey's face

Harvey: really? (In a weird but polite-er way) So what are you doing here?

_5 minutes of explaining later_

Harvey: What my big sister leader's in trouble? When I get my hands on that Uno…

Abby: it's not numbuh 1 it's Lizzie he's ex-girlfriend

Harvey: what a girl fight? You want me to get in the middle of a girl fight? Are you insane?

Abby: well it's your sister! We'd thought you'd help

Harvey: is she that Lizzie An operative?

Abby: no if she was you'd know!

Harvey: well if she isn't an operative Rachel can kick her butt with one hand tied behind her back

Abby: so you won't help us get to moonbase

Harvey: help you? No way but I'll bring you to moonbase to watch the show. Wait one question; do you hate this Lizzie girl?

Numbuh 4: hate her? NO! We we…..

Numbuh 5: loath her

_MOONBASE__ (__supreme leader's office__)_

Numbuh 5: numbuh 362!

Numbuh 362: yes?

Numbuh 5: is Lizzie here?

Numbuh 362: numbuh 1's ex?

Numbuh 5: yeah she was heading here for you

Numbuh 362: what? Why is she after me?

_Awkward silence_

Numbuh 363: she thinks you're the reason why Uno want to be in the kids next door 24/7

Numbuh 362: what? Why does she think that?

(Third person/me): Harvey's enjoying this)

Numbuh 363: because she thinks you LIKE HIM!

(Third person: or….maybe not really)

Numbuh 362: (panic-like ) what?

Numbuh 5: uhh numbuh 363, numbuh 5 think you should go for a while. I and numbuh 362 will have a little girl to girl chat.

Numbuh 363: sure without Uno is fine

Harvey and the others go out of the office

Numbuh 362: (calming down into a more formal way) numbuh 5, care to explain?

Numbuh 5: like I said Lizzie wanted to come here for revenge, she kept on saying you uhhhh…

Numbuh 362: what? What did she say?

Numbuh 5: well their not pretty good words, completely the opposite! With accusations, persuasions and wrong beliefs

Numbuh 362: accusations? What did she accuse me of?

Numbuh 5: well she…-_deep breath_- she said you stole her boyfriend from her, and.….she said you're a a

Numbuh 362: (getting a bit impatient but hiding it from the world {third person: like always}) what did she say?

Numbuh 5: a coward for not admitting ya like numbuh 1

RACHEL'S POV

_What? Even she thinks that? Is it that obvious...WAIT! IF THAT NO BRAINED TRAM...huff control yourself, if LIZZIE finds it obvious than what more to Nigel? does he know I…well I guess I an admit it to myself, I'm not a coward at that point..I LIKE-LIKE NIGEL! I WANT TO SCREAM IT OUT ME, I…_

Numbuh 5: uhhh numbuh 362? Are ya alright?

Numbuh 362: (tired) I'm not Abby I CAN'T (yell like) uhhhggg (annoyed) hide it anymore! (Facing Abby eye to eye)I can trust you right?

Abby nodded. Rachel quickly brought her into her private quarters

(Third person: man all these side comments and hints are annoying isn't it?...hey I'm in one! Am I annoying you right now?)

Numbuh 5: what's wrong sir?

Numbuh 362: at ease please, let's have that girl to girl chat as Rachel and Abby only

_AbbyPOV: whoa she completely dropped formalities, something's up_

Abby: well then what's wrong? And you seem alright with what Lizzie called you

Rachel: I'm not alright with it, it's just that I know what she's saying is true, I am a coward! Everyone knows that I…I… I ..ii .I REALLY DO ABSOLUTELY LIKE-LIKE HIM! I keep trying to pretend I'm not head over heels for him or that I didn't have love at first sight at the training base but ALL I'VE DONE WAS LIE TO MYSELF AND SHIELD ME FROM WHAT I REALLY FEEL! AND THAT LED TO EVERY SINGLE OPERATIVE KNOWING THAT LITTLE SECRET THAT I THOUGHT I'VE HID FROM THE WORLD BUT THE TRUTH IS I'VE ONLY HID IT from ME!

Rachel sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands, Abby allowed her to break down for a minute but she just couldn't stand seeing her superior crying in front of her like that, she never, even when Rachel was young saw her cry that way.

Abby: you're not a coward Rachel, it's normal to hide crushes and stuff. Numbuh uhh Abby knows that for a fact, I have my secret umm ya know…I have one right at the moment and the only person who knows is Nigel and well you.

Rachel removed her hands from her face dried her tears and gave Abby a weak smile

Rachel: who?

Abby: well you know about TN….

Rachel: TND of course

Abby: you know…Maurice?

Rachel: I knew it! You seemed more than the usual sad when he was honorably faked-decommissioned

Abby blushed and Rachel let out a giggle

Rachel: thank you I really needed someone to... to you know

Abby: no worries, numbuh 5's also happy to get that thing of her chest you can cry over to me anytime Rachel

Rachel: same here, you can tell any secret to me I'll listen and I won't give it away

The two smiled at each other…..

_Well I guess that's long enough Rn'R!_

_Arissaprincess321 OUT!_

**-Transmission interrupted-**


	2. Chapter 2

Op. NIGEL Chap. 2/PROBLEM

_Rachel: thank you I really needed someone to to you know_

_Abby: no worries, numbuh 5's also happy to get that thing of her chest you can cry over to me anytime Rachel_

_Rachel: same here, you can tell any secret to me I'll listen and I won't give it away_

_The two smiled at each other….._okay I decided to upload it faster than expected today is December 24th so consider it my early Christmas gift:Enjoy!

**-Transmission regained-(format indifferent :)**

After their heart to heart talk….

_**BOOM!**_

"What was that?" numbuh 5 asked "I have a bad feeling…"numbuh 362 said "why?" "You said a certain someone was coming here to moonbase for me, (sarcastically)who do you think could make such a crashing entrance?" numbuh 362 answered as they got up and ran towards the sound of the crash with no doubt Lizzie came in sight "Where's nigie?" "Nigie?"Numbuh 362 whispered "Lizzie's horrible nickname for numbuh 1, he hates it! Yet he puts up with it "Numbuh 5 whispered back. Lizzie then pulled numbuh 2 out from the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. "Numbuh 2? What happened to him?" Numbuh 5 asked as she saw an out cold hoagie. "Oh he just took a little nap when he was driving like a turtle, Anyways back to business, Where's that blonde leader of yours or whatever you call her?" "Who wanna know?" numbuh 86 said lifting a mustard gun and pointing it towards Lizzie. "Oh I do the victim of Ms Blonde's plan to steal my nigie from me!" numbuh 362 flinched "Hey no one can talk about the supreme leader like that" "why you're gonna…" "Lizzie for the last time! Numbuh 362 didn't steal numbuh 1 from you!" Lizzie had enough she then grabbed a random operative, "Who's numbuh 362?" she asked, the scared kid pointed behind numbuh 5 "so you're the blonde boyfriend stealer!"Lizzie pointed at numbuh 362 "Excuse me but I didn't steal your boyfriend from you! And actually he's not your boyfriend anymore because you broke up with him!" "well you know why? BECAUSE YOU MADE HIM LOVE YOU! IT MADE HIM LIKE MISSIONS MORE THAN HIS OWN GIRLFRIEND! I'M SICK OF HIM GIVING ME THE SAPPY EXCUSE THAT HE NEEDS TO SAVE KIDS! For all I know YOU were probably just making out with him the WHOLE TIME!" "What? Look I have no time for this, I'm real busy, if you want to accuse me all day then take a number , I need to attend to my work" "Your work? Huh I bet you were lying, Nigel's here isn't he and your so called work is looking at each other eye to eye and making contact chick to chick" "That's enough!"Numbuh 1 yelled "numbuh 1!"Numbuh 5 said as she saw him hop out of a damaged teen bike "where were you, what happened?" "The teen ninjas kidnapped me, hoping to lure numbuh 362(Third person: Numbuh 362 is having a total blush moment) they wanted her so that they could request the kids next door as ransom, I was escaping when Chad and Cree caught me and well we had a big fight…"

"SEE! EVE N THOSE ENEMIES OF YOURS THINK THAT YOU AND NIGIE ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" Lizzie came here for revenge and she didn't waste time she ran towards Numbuh 362 and strangled her "Lizzie that's enough!" Lizzie completely ignored him as numbuh 86 came to pull the girls apart, even numbuh 86 wasn't strong enough to impede the rampaging Lizzie."Numbuh 1…g...ge...get ..hh….hhheer .oooff .mmee."Numbuh 362 screeched after a while they finally got Lizzie off of numbuh 362. Numbuh 86 and the other operatives came to numbuh 362's side; she was purple and green at the same time. Numbuh 86 called numbuh 911 to bring her and numbuh 1 to the med lab. They tried to bring numbuh 362 on to a stretcher but she refused "I can walk" she told them. The other operatives brought Lizzie to the moonbase prison; well she'll stay there while she calms down then numbuh 1 would bring her back down to earth.

RACHEL'S POV

After I was brought to the med lab numbuh 911 insisted in putting a neck brace on me, I was annoyed for one because my neck wasn't broken-_yet_…Lizzie was terrifying! She almost snapped my neck! But thank goodness almost is the key word.

"Well sir your neck is a bit swollen, try not to do too much neck exercises" 911 said "sure, I'll try not to twist and nod so much-"I started sarcastically but stopped when I realized how hoarse my voice was. "Well, it isn't really a major situation, some ice cream would do the trick" 911 reassured and left without waiting for a reply. "Great!" I moaned when Nigel came in and fanny who was there making sure I felt alright after the incident left to give us privacy. She was waiting for Nigel to come, hoping I'd yell at him for his girlfriend, but of coarse if t wasn't his fault that wouldn't be my intention.

"Hi" I said he was surprised with my voice "Rachel I'm really sorry about-"He tried to start "Nigel it's alright it wasn't your fault, I forgive you" I tried to show my sweetest smile "Thanks it's hard to believe that you still can tolerate me after what's happened to you" "Nigel it really wasn't your fault, I don't think you should be beating yourself up for something someone else did" "actually it was my fault Abby said she was looking for me when she encountered Lizzie-" "I don't think is your fault, it's mostly nobody's fault." I tried to tell him again (third person: Hi! me again! Merry Christmas!. anyways, TRANSLATION:LIZZIE!ALL LIZZIE'S FAULT!:)And he finally smiled and said he's gotta go when his communicator beeped and I dismissed him.

After Nigel left fanny came in and grinned at me "What?"I demanded "You know lass it proves that you really do lik-""no I don't!"I snapped "really?" "Oh well ya know you can't keep a secret from your best friend" "fanny!..."I wined she was used to my childishness when the topic came to mister you know who….

"alright, but sometimes I just worry about you some stupid boys aren't worth crushing on" "yeah like you with numbuh 60?" "NO! I hate it when rumors spread like that it's not true" "or is it?" I giggled

**-TRANSMISSION INTERUPTED-**

Sorry about it being "so long" it's Christmas eve and there's tons to do:I'll try to update soon and if I see more reviews the faster the update…


End file.
